


In all Beginnings dwells a Magic Force

by MiaSchwarz



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge NSFW, 30 Days of Sketching, 30 Days of Writing, Accidently SFW, Cabin Pressure - Freeform, Cabin Pressure AU, Douglas Richardson - Freeform, Let's Create Cabin Pressure, M/M, Martin Crieff - Freeform, Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson - Freeform, Multi, STILL IN PROGRESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSchwarz/pseuds/MiaSchwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest Reader, here you will find the result of my humble version about 30 Days of Writing, inspired by the radio play Cabin Pressure by John Finnemore and his cast. It is about Martin Crieff and Douglas Richardson and their Realtionship. Additional to the series there might be sketches to every days chapter. Please note: this contains material NSFW (graphics and text!) and implied OmegaVerse (Freeform)! It's main plot grounds on a male-male relationship. Be aware of sillyness, snark, fun, fluff and character studies.</p><p>The upload on tumblr starts on 1st December 2015, most likely in the late evening. Comments and Critics are very welcome and if a special idea comes around please feel free to let me know, so I can think of getting it into the story. <br/>Thank you for the attention, keep attached and have a very pleasant time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operating Manual - 30 Days of Cabin Pressure by Mia

30 Days of Writing by Mia  
OTP Cabin Pressure  
NSFW-Challenge

1) Cuddles (naked)  
2) Kiss (naked)  
4) First Time  
5) Masturbation  
6) Blow Job  
7) Clothed Getting Off  
8) Dressed/Naked (half dressed)  
9) Skype Sex  
10) Against The Wall  
11) Doggy Style  
12) Dom/Sub  
13) Fingering  
14) Rimming  
15) 69  
16) Sweet and Passionate  
17) In Public Place  
18) On the Floor  
19) Morning Lazy Sex  
20) Outdoors, Woods, Parks, Gardens  
21) An own Kink  
22) Shower Sex  
23) On The Desk  
24) Trying New Position  
25) Shy  
26) With Toys  
27) Boring Sex  
28) Rough, Biting, Scratch  
29) Role Playing  
30) With Food  
Bonus) Whatever Pleases You (!!!)


	2. Cuddles (naked) – Standard Operating Procedure providing case of 'Overnight Incident'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some people, travelling and sleeping abroad is exciting, for some people it is just daily business. But even for professional pilots there are breaks to the routine.

### Cuddles (naked) – Standard Operating Procedure providing case of 'Overnight Incident'

Sleeping together with a partner for the first time is always new and exiting. But this is not meant as a hint for blunt intercourse though. No, the first time of sharing a bed or even a room with someone new in general can be something special. The sleeping habits of each other are usually hardly known or just from talking about the matter jokingly. Is the other one a quiet sleeper or is noise to be expected? What is the dress-code for the night? Does he or she snore?

All that where questions, Martin and Douglas had in mind more ore less when their first time of sharing a bedroom approached. Surely, they had not been a couple at that time, the occasion just happened to appear in the form of their first overnight trip as the two pilots of MJN Air. Each one prepared themselves, the matter was never a topic between the two men. Both dealt in similar, but naturally different manners.

Douglas made no big ordeal of the event in fact, because nothing about his sleeping habits seemed worth to be questioned, even in company. He always took good care of his appearance, so clean socks, pants and a shirt where always stored neatly in his flight-bag. His toiletry, razor and medical kit had also their permanent places in his luggage. His only very personal treat on journeys where his pyjama bottoms, which he also used at home. He preferred a strong but also gentle fabric and items with long enough arms and legs. So his sleeping outfit was always a fine brand in a decent but elegant colour and carefully sewed. 

Douglas always preferred a combination of comfort and robust for his clothing and especially the fabric. And he tended to get cold during the night, ever since he could think about it. That meant, he was unable to get any sleep, if it was too cold around him. So he owned a special travelling blanket, once a very thoughtful gift of Arthur, that was astonishingly warm but also very light and covered him completely. He liked the dark blue item and the posh yellow logo of some very well known German airline-company was even rather nice. It was a very special gift for Douglas, not because Arthur must have paid a small fortune for the blanket, but mainly because it was constantly in use. 

To be private, Douglas also owned some special socks, also from Germany by coincidence, that where specially designed for men with big, cold feet. Of course he was a man of the world and would never be caught wearing socks in bed, at least not outside his own bed maybe. So on his flights he never took the socks with him, but he had a small hot-water-bottle instead. This item in the personal travel-bag of First Officer Richardson was also a rather unique one, of course. The small source of warmth was another present, this time from his youngest daughter. He remembered their first Christmas together, just the two of them after the family procedures and without observation because he sobered up finally. She gleamed with pleasure when he awarded her thoughtful gift with tears of gratitude and affection, and a very big, long hug. It had the perfect shape like it was especially fitting into his trolley's bottom and was also surprisingly light when empty. Furthermore it was neatly covered with a thick bag of soft fabric in a dark grey colour. And while even the most horrible hotels owned electric water kettles, at least if ordered, Douglas Richardson had not to life trough sleepless nights suffering from cold feet, or heart, ever again.

That was to say he naturally almost never slept with an open window. Sure, hot regions where different, but the usual Northern European climate was dealt with closed rooms. Prepared like this freezing nights had become a minor problem for Douglas Richardson and his bag was only even half full yet. So he always took at least one item with him to fight off the inevitable boredom every flight contained. Most times it was a book or his tablet, sometimes a boarding game or other useful items to source his amusement. 

But to return back to the main topic, Douglas Richardson was always well prepared for an overnight trip. Though he was a light sleeper, needed some time to fall asleep and was easy to rouse, he was reasonable quiet, had no need to use the loo during the night and when he was asleep eventually he remained in one position most of the time without any mentionable noises. He was a pleasant companion without revolting ticks, questionable hygienic standards or a terroristic behaviour at night. As long as he was warm and entertained while not asleep, Douglas was perfectly content and no bother for his sleeping company.

However Martin's preparations for this overnight trip had been done without the initial knowledge that he would have to share a room with his First Officer. Douglas always had a complete overnight bag in his Lexus out of the spirit of lazynes, because he had no intention to rush home in a hurry during standby just to get his stuff. And it was magically containing every useful item one could think of, Martin mused. Douglas and his ominous flight-bag where infuriating. He was both in awe and in displeasure of the bag and of it's smug owner, of course.

So Martin entered the battle with his own weapons: he always had a prepared bag in his van as well. Well, to be absolutely true, he always had at least two in his van. For totally adequate reasons, of course. He had at least two bags for different occasions, because he always took a travelling iron with him and an embarrassing amount of stuff to tame his auburn curls every morning. So for the toiletry both bags where equal, just the spare clothing was different, whether they flew to a warm or a cold place. Long suffering experience with his bad luck taught him to be prepared for things he could foresee. So his van also contained a special rag with a carefully arranged selection of other additional items he could put into one of his bags if the journey deemed them useful. Like tools, or manuals, or an umbrella, or a scarf, or his light raining jacket when travelling to somewhere warm and rainy, or his coat for cold, rainy Arctic conditions, or gloves, or goggles, or swimming clothes, or a pillow. Martin was truly prepared for almost any occasion to be dealt with in a total professional manner. And although he never whore them when sleeping alone, he always took a t-shirt and long pants with him on his trips. These where slightly higher in quality than his usual stuff, but only because they where bought especially for sharing rooms with strangers and where just not very often used yet.

That is right, Captain Martin Crieff preferred sleeping nude if possible. And nasty businesses like freezing hotel rooms or cold feet where none of Martin's concern. He always fell asleep within seconds, a horizontal surface, not to hard, was all the young pilot requested for a solid period of 8 hours in total unconsciousness. If it was cold or warm, Martin instinctively dealt with it by rolling himself into a tight cocoon of blankets or wriggling all the useless sheets off the bed. 

Martin was like in a coma when asleep. It was creepy and entertaining in the best, but revolting and nerve wrecking in the worst case. Because Captain Crieff, though not an overly active guy in his dreams, was sometimes emitting a noise to scare away the undead. He could snore like hell and no amount of rousing the man had any real chance. Well, to say Martin always snored every night like a sailor was a bit much. He usually used a special pillow that prevented him from lying on his back, to the great relief of the students in the shared house, who gave him the thing for Christmas morning, after Martin had passed out on the sofa shortly as his personal result of an end-of-term-party. It took four strong men to deposit the snoring Ginger in his bed – and all their combined willpower not to suffocate the man through their individual hangovers the next morning. When he had a cold, or alcohol or was just without his special pillow, chances where high to have a very loud night with him. Of course the good pilot played every trick to avoid the acoustic terror as best as he could, but the only real lasting chance to deal with the problem was a surgery. And Martin saved money for that since he learned about the procedure first, but it had yet to be enough. The matter was embarrassingly enough on it's own, though it was totally usual and natural. But Martin just accepted to feel this way and tried to deal with it like an adult, though he refused to be lectured about it (again) and solve the matter out for himself in his own way and time. And most time, it was not even a bother at all, nearly the opposite. He slept well, snoring or not and he slept alone most of the time anyway. 

After the initial shock of shame and embarrassment in lieu of said christmas he even chuckled about the list 'his' students had started as a chart on the fridge labelled with “A Worksheet on 1)Project 'Stop!Snoring!Martin!' and 2)Project 'Wake!Up!Martin!' – A Collection Comparing Results”. The students where creative, inventive and feared no measure. But they where also thoughtful, funny and cared for their pilot and did all they could to keep him heart and healthy. But the list was great fun, and to Martin's surprise the list became longer during the time. He observed the new information and was lightly amused to be treated like a little pet to try harmless experiments on and the attention was unexpectedly nice. Instead of mocking and bullying, his house-mates got along with it and made it into a topic of general fun in a mockingly professional manner. Martin liked this treatment very much, he felt like a good buddy with the younger men and sensed the response of respect, he cared about them. So the snoring was something of a normal embarrassment Martin could deal with happily most of the time. Though in the least Martin always remained the source of snuffling, grunting and huffing, but it could also suddenly became much worse. And though seriously prepared with nose-stripes, breathing mask or other items, the snoring was always to be expected. 

It was therefore save to say, that the two pilots of MJN Air where very different sleeping companions. Douglas liked a comfortable environment, reasonable warm and a book to eventually drift off into a light slumber. Martin however slept when and wherever he could fit himself more or less in and stayed in some kind of lethal sleeping for several hours straight. Martin knew about his sleeping patterns and thought it sensible to inform Douglas on their way to their first shared hotel room. But the older man mentally waved it off as one of the usual neurotic quips of his supreme commander. However when they discovered a nice and cosy double bed in a very small hotel room, Martin's preparation speech began again. Douglas decided to let the other pilot give his lecture and deal with anything when it seemed necessary. 

After 3 hours of fruitless tries to fall asleep he really thought about renting a separate room for himself. Or let Martin sleep in the shower, or the lobby for all he cared. Douglas really had thought, after sharing a bed with his last wife Helena, he was profoundly prepared for any nightly terror. A gentle nudge or a short wake up and none was left to interrupt a restful night. Nothing could have prepared him for the full force of a bother a sleeping Captain Crieff only inches away from his ears could become. 

Of course he had failed to listen to the younger man's explanation, called them off as exaggerations. If he only had listened to the boy this one time. Now it was nearly two in the morning, he sat straight in the bed and watched his revoltingly snoring Captain hogging the sheets and drooling on his pillow. The older man had tried anything, from talking to Martin to rolling him onto his side. He had poked and tickled and fetched a wet towel to chill him awake. The only response was a displeased grunt, some snuffling and ... nothing else. The sleeping terror was not to be roused by anything. Douglas sighed and decided to have a nice moment in the loo to think about his next step. When he returned back into the room, Martin had gathered all the pillows, both their blankets and the hot water bottle tightly wrapped around him and was lying across the whole bed open mouthed and snoring with new vigour. Douglas saw red and dived onto the mattress to wrestle the ginger man for some hours of sleep. Finally Martin ended on his stomach on the floor, but Douglas could not have been arsed to care less. He just dumped the covers on the grunting lump below, gathered his own sheets deftly around himself and turned off the light.

Douglas refused to even try to wake the Captain for the breakfast together with the rest of the crew. He did not care a single bit if the Supreme Commander had mentioned the right time and set an alarm or something. The flight was scheduled for later in the evening and the First Officer had any intention not to speak to or with the man until pre flight preparations. However his internal debate may have gone he was suddenly interrupted by a noise of terrifying measures and it got him totally by surprise. Years of paternal training kicked in and he stormed off the shower and the bathroom not even bothering about getting a towel. 

So it came, that one Douglas Richardson found himself nude and dripping wet all over in front of a small bed in a small room staring incredulously at the scene. The blaring noise was Martin's phone and it was emitting the sounds of doom in a volume to startle the deaf near and far. Right next to the thing, running terror on a small shelf, was the man himself. Sprawled across the bed (again!), barely covered with sheets, even less covered with some screwed remains of clothing, mouth wide open and answering the siren call to wake up with an impressive amount of noise himself. Douglas would have even considered the picture as lightly entertaining, his youthful companion in deep slumber, sinfully draped in sheets and clothes and his angelic face framed with his marvellous auburn curls, he was a decent and cultivated man, in the least. But this was madness in it's crazy ginger human form and it drove Douglas both on the edge of tears and into the urge of suffocating the man with his own hands. 

That was it. Done. Douglas Richardson was so very DONE with this infuriating clot and his godforsaken sleeping habbits! He rushed through his morning routine, got all his belongings within seconds and left the Captain behind a thoroughly slammed door. He just left, not caring about locking the door and with the growing distance he left his grudge behind and arrived light hearted and hungry just a little bit late for the breakfast. Douglas Richardson was a man with temperament and character, but he was not reckless, not to others and not to himself. The incident would become a topic for itself later, so in good care of his own good mood and those of his co-workers, he left his grudge and anger behind in favour of the sly and witty sky god that he was.

Martin himself joined the team some time before their departure, short lipped and obviously self-conscious for clear reasons. Douglas mentioned his discomfort, but he remained patient and waited for the right moment to talk in private with his Supreme Commander. They finally hissed at each other in a serious argument under G-ERTI's wing, some excuses and explanations where shared and both where finally fine with each other again. Still a bit irritated and ashamed, but absolutely fine and good.

So they departed their discrete spot and headed to the flight deck together. Martin was his usual nervous and lightly flustered self while Douglas seemed to find the world in general just entertainingly amusing. But the 'Overnight Incident' was not left behind at all. Though it seemed too mundane to have seriously talked about it beforehand, it became a topic of great importance and did not even stop to involve the concern – and amusing interest sparked with just a little bit of Douglas' help – of the rest of the crew. Again very much in favour of the personal amusement of Douglas Richardson and for two reasons even. Carolyn's witty comments and Arthur's serious uselessness due to far to much helping was a show for it's own. But to witness a new course rising of the stages of embarrassment by Captain Martin Crieff always contained a never ending spring of entertainment. Douglas was very pleased with himself and everything in the flight deck, he constantly grinned like a Buddha about the easiness of all living. 

Of course no improvement was made in the origin matter at all. Every tip and trick shot directly into the face of a wailing and moaning Sir which only ended in general gasping laughter and one very pouty frown. The course of the mission 'to get everyone peace in only two hotel rooms' was a hard battle for everyone involved, sometimes even for the ever so cheerful Arthur. 

But all future layovers came and went without another feared 'Overnight Incident' of disastrous dimensions. Douglas listened seriously to Martin's sleeping approached speeches before every new overnight trip. They talked about emergencies and wake-up-calls. Finally Douglas just rolled Martin around until he stayed quiet, shoved a pillow under his jaw to close his mouth and even dropped some herbs on the sleeping pilot's pillow when he had a cold. Douglas learned and recognized his co-pilot's sleeping pattern and behaviour, that not only showed upcoming noise, but was also a visual indicator for his resting quality. Douglas could easily life with that and he grew rather fond of his sleeping companion and his little quirks at night. He became used to Martin's snuffling form next to him and he enjoyed to calm down with a warm and solid weight next to him, reading a book and finally falling asleep. He would usually wake some time before Martin and was always greeted with a wild mess of auburn curls peeking out from the sheets and a seriously pillow crushed face snoring adorably like a little fairy wood-creature. Stale breath and morning erection apart, the sight always created a warm affection inside of him and he more and more wished, that he could just reach for his captain and hold him tight.

For quiet some time nothing out of the ordinary happened. Countless overnight trips came and went and so where more or less restful nights in terrible hotels. Until one day finally the usual securing routine was disturbed. It had been a horrible day for the whole crew, Carolyn was irritated, Arthur was confused, Douglas was downright angry and Martin … Martin was nervous and scared. The flight was horrible and the landing even worse. ATC was less of a help than a bother and Martin performed his most likely worst landing with G-ERTI ever. But though everything was fine and all tempers where charmed in the end Martin went for bed still as a bundle of nerves. 

It therefore came as no big surprise for Douglas, that his new boyfriend seemed to stay as close to him as his professional opinion would allow and embrace him in a bone crushing hug as soon as the hotel door was closed behind them. Both men settled for their individual routines, after a good amount of hugging and sharing comforting gestures, until they both rested in bed ready for the night. Martin immediately fell into a restless slumber, turning around for a long while when he finally settled in contortion on his back and snored like a life long of whiskey and cigars. Douglas waited for a few moments watching the sharp lines on his Captains forehead, buried deep in the delicate skin through his soul even when sleeping. The older man stored his glasses and the book next to the bed and turned out the light.

He moved closer to the middle of the mattress and begun to tug at Martin's heavy limps. He rested the sleeping body on his right shoulder and placed a spare pillow at his chest, Martin hugged it tightly. Douglas placed Martin's blanket over both of them and began to spread himself over the small ginger. 

Martin was now resting half on his right side and Douglas was half on top of him. He smoothed his face into the long neck of his companion and slid his leg over Martin's pelvis between his legs. While his right arm was wedged under the pillow and Martin's head, his left arm was draped around the other man's chest in a tight embrace. The younger pilot felt strong and warm, very warm indeed, Douglas mused. He was radiating heat like a human furnace and the older man took great advantage and pleasure since he found out about this irresistible temptation of warmth and comfort. Martin always melted into the contact and made little purring noises like a very well kept cat. 

Once silenced while sleeping Martin soon became the most beloved sleeping partner Douglas could ever imagine. He was a warm and solid presence that calmed the other man like anything else. He would rest himself with Martin's sleeping form and enjoy the contact as much as the man's reactions. Because he always hugged straight back and snuggled into his partner with contend noises. Douglas would pet those curls or press his face into the soft strands and enjoy the warm, fresh smell of Martin's hair amongst the close body contact. Martin would sometimes bury his face in the older man's chest when they faced each other on their sides, rub his nose through the hair and draw slow, long patterns on Douglas' back. Eventually sleep would settle in for both of them and would leave the pair in a strong embrace, resting quiet and peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of "my" 30 Days NSFW Cabin Pressure. The Characters belong to John Finnemore, only the plot is owned by the author! Please leave feedback!


	3. Kiss (naked) – Take Care of the Moment Yourself if Nobody Else does!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times cry for desperate measures ... Where there is a lot to do, only a little time left while Martin is thoughtfull and Douglas has ideas.

### Kiss (naked) – Take Care of the Moment Yourself if Nobody Else does!

'Good things come to those who can wait', Douglas had always told himself and it was true. All the youthful vigour, always on the jump, that was nothing for the older man, or at least not anymore. Even the great sky-god had to learn a lesson or two. But in the end he settled comfortably in the understanding, that he had just to wait a little bit until the perfect moment for everything appeared just on it's own. Douglas Richardson was always determined and watchful. And he could wait the longest if necessary. But he actually doubted that this amount of patience was required for things to finally go on now.

Since their first real date there had been no other chance to get a quiet and undisturbed moment alone with the Captain. Whether one of them was busy or both of them together, a more pressing matter appeared to be taken care of first. It did not take Martin's claim for duty and professionalism to convince Douglas Richardson of things that just had to be done in the end. So both of them tried to struggle out more time, but something always happened in the end and their plans had to be rescheduled again. 

First it was very all right, to take things slow, give each other some time and space, keep their professional bickering smoothly going and every day dealt with. But after many days of waiting and failed plans even Martin had gotten over his hesitant politeness and left his shy attitude behind in favour of a growing amount of impatience. Not that Douglas was not roaring to go, quiet the opposite, he may just have more practice in patience than his younger partner and the better acting-like-usual skills. But even he could see no helping scheme yet, because everything remained busy and tight scheduled. 

After long days of flying and Man-with-a-Van-Jobs Douglas upset his stomach and was labouring under constant pain and nauseas. Martin caught a cold and lost his voice halfway trough the day. It didn't help that their next free weekend was nearing, because both of them where en route to their separate families for different occasions. Before each of them would head off in their own direction the next morning, both pilots found themselves in Martin's bed in his attic. It was a nice and warm evening in August, warm wind waved through the two open windows revealing a nice impression of stars, framed lightly with the distant lights and sounds of the city. Somewhere in the shared house soft music was to hear and the pair shared a very quiet and very uneventful moment together. Nothing interesting was going to happen, because Martin was exhausted from work and Douglas felt nothing remotely better. The younger man was flat on his back, his head tilted towards his partner, who was lying on his side, petting his stomach lightly.

At some point Martin heaved a great, sad sigh and turned his head to look into the dark sky. Douglas' senses got more alert again and he mentioned his Captain in a sad mood.

“It's not that bad, dear”, he shuffled closer to the smaller man and Martin hummed flatly. “Sir does not seem to be in great physical urgencies, though”, Douglas teased friendly and nuzzled at a freckled shoulder.

“It's not the sex, honestly, Douglas”, Martin berated him with a huff of impatience and resignation.

“Is that so? Sir is not keen on having his wicked way with his wonderful co-pilot? I am hurt!”, the older man mocked and slid a hand under Martin's t-shirt to stroke his chest.

“Sir is keen indeed, but … mostly tired and … just tired. I am sorry, Douglas.”, he placed one hand above the wandering digits on his chest to still their movement and looked back into the starry night.

“Well, I have to admit a slight hint of relief combined with the knowledge of not being urgently forced to perform, sadly enough though it is, granted”, he sighed and pulled Martin against his chest to rub his nose over one prominent cheekbone.

“This month was unusual, I swear. There has never been so much to do over such a long time ever”, the younger man felt guilty for the lack of time, but Douglas had none of it.

“Hm, yes and my timing to upset my stomach went along swimmingly, I must say.”

“I am so sorry for that, I hope you will be better soon”, Martin pegged the older man's forehead.

“Although, it's like a bad fortune. We didn't even get a proper chance for just one single kiss”, he declared and pouted at the night as if it was responsible for his unfair fate. Douglas thoughts stopped for a moment at this revelation. The other pilot was surprisingly right and the new knowledge hit him with an unexpected force. Nearly five weeks and they never even … That won't do for Douglas Richardson, some serious measures where needed. And just like the moment was lurking behind the corner for some time, Douglas saw it and took it right into action.

“In this case we have to do something, preferably now, I suggest.”

“Huh?”, Martin looked confused when Douglas moved on top of him gingerly and framed his surprised face with his big hands. The taller man held himself above the smaller one and ensured just enough weight for both men to be comfortable. However Martin's hands rested unmoving on Douglas' back when he voiced his thoughts.

“Douglas, seriously, I am tired and knackered and I have to drive at least halfway around the globe tomorrow …”, he tried to wriggle away, but Douglas held his weight and nuzzled the ginger man's throat. 

“Don't you worry, Sir of Sirs, I just want to share something quick with you and go straight off afterwards, I promise.”

“Share what?”, Martin still had no clue and Douglas smirked a knowing smile. 

“Isn't it obvious? This, of course!”

He lowered his head with a small tilt and placed a careful kiss on very plush lips. It only took a second for Martin to understand and to return the soft touch with great pleasure. He hugged the taller man against himself and groaned when the air left his lungs in a huff. They separated shortly for breath and Martin forced Douglas back down into another demanding kiss. Douglas was a solid weight and it felt wonderful to be surrounded by him. His broad shoulders felt strong under his palms and he melted into the kiss. 

At some point the older man lifted himself up for a bit and moved back on his former side of the bed, but he never let go of his partner. Martin rested on his side as well now facing Douglas and stroking his hairy chest. He beamed with joy and Douglas could have snogged that stupid grin right off his face there and then. But soon Martin had to suppress a yawn stretched his limps with a small growling noise, indicating sleep and satisfaction.

“There we go”, Douglas said and brushed a wild curl off the Ginger's face. “Sometimes you have to take care of the right moment yourself if nobody else does.” With that he fell asleep and left Martin wondering about his words until he eventually fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters belong to John Finnemore and BBC Radio, the plot belongs to the author. Patience please, more smut is in progress.


	4. First Time – Do not mind the Lack of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it is not too bad to not know.

### First Time – Do not mind the Lack of Something

Though a man of long experience in every sense, Douglas Richardson had to admit, that being romantically and intimately involved with his Captain contained a lot of things with a certain 'for the first time' impression. He sometimes felt like a teenager again, because everything to do with a certain Martin Crieff always felt wonderfully odd and refreshingly new. But even his surprisingly sensual and resourceful boyfriend could not reinvent the concept of intercourse surely and Douglas thought of himself as rather knowledgeable. But their time together always hid a surprising moment, little accidents, adorable awkwardness and relaxed fun in the end. 

Martin was always grinning happily, lounging luxuriously naked over any surface he fancied, ruffling through the sheets like a very content cat and was just funny and playful in general. Of course, he could become nervous over minor flaws or stupid ideas, but he usually morphed into a relaxed version of himself when he felt safe and welcome and not hungry and, well, when he felt wanton. There where a lot of content little noises and even more love and affection when dealing with this side of Martin. The older man loved and enjoyed the easy understanding nature of this new relationship. Surely, Martin Crieff was just a human being with strengths and weaknesses in his individual ordinary way. But Douglas found in the younger man a reliable source of surprise and originality. And that was not only reduced to their intimate associations. 

While the older pilot had seen lots of things during his life so far, he had never seen someone outside of the tropical islands to peel a banana from 'the other end', only to demand as a reason, that it is the only way to do so. And though Martin admitted sheepishly that the original idea came from the internet, Douglas thought it was rather clever to cool iced coffee with cubes of cocoa or syrup. It furthermore seemed like as if the young pilot knew a thousand tricks to use ordinary items as tools to save his fingernails, keep himself clean and everything else in good order. The First Officer might tend to make fun of his Supreme Commander, but he was seriously impressed by the way, the young Ginger wrestled through everything that had to be done in a clever and optimistic way.

And to come back to the main topic, Douglas Richardson was a man of the world, sophisticated, cultivated, open minded and all that sort of things. Sex was a well known and well practised topic for the older pilot. He was content with himself and his primal needs, but also enjoyed to give pleasure to his partners and made sure, everyone involved had a good time. Having a nice and good time with another person was therefore one of the main concepts when being intimate for the sky-god. Sex was always fun first, well safety was always first of course, but that is not the point. A fine intermezzo was one, where everyone, and most importantly he himself, went off from with good spirits and with memories of a good time with Douglas Richardson. To be sure he wasn't totally adverse to role-playing and dominance, but he got nothing out of the manipulating, will-controlling games, especially while handling with aviation stuff. The idea of pain and pleasure made him curious though, but Douglas Richardson preferred partners with mutual interests and a well caring sense of responsibility and trust. The Start of the London Marathon may not be to far fetched from the truth, but the older man selected with good care and felt no impact on his masculinity or his general appearance to bid farewell to questionable company for the night and sleep alone in peace.

There may have been times, when this principles lost their sharp edges and solid grounds, Douglas is not very sure of that. But the faint memories remaining from countless times of drunken numbness are more than good enough reasons, next to the well-being of his daughters, to cause a dizzying wave of nauseousness coiling sourly in his guts whenever the urge for booze would arise. The flooding impressions left in his mind and the memory of leaving his children's side because of the booze where always a prove to leave the stuff behind, at least for the last decade. 

Even more so Douglas Richardson prided himself for being a responsible, secure and naturally gifted sex-partner after all, and there where many things the older man was not so very pleased about himself. But he was a lucky sod in general and feared no boundaries with his partners. Or so he thought, when he shared the stark linen of a rather decent hotel room during an overnight trip to Berlin with his Supreme Commander. The November day was grey and rainy, but the two pilots had stayed in the same time-zone for weeks, only hopping constantly across Europe. The business of OJS was pleasantly running into the green lines and the stream of good luck seemed to hold on, at least until the next year, only topped with the prospect of free time during the holidays.

So this uneventful evening for our pilots ended like many others, huddled together in their shared bed and exchanging great amounts of affection. Douglas thought he would never get over his surprise while being so close to his Captain. The dashing Ginger felt warm and soft, but also strong and solid pressed against his chest. The gloriously freckled expanse of pale, smooth skin was a gentle texture under his hands. His striking features the very picture of his mind and feelings, his amazingly auburn curls felt like the finest fur to his lips and his nose, when he breathed in the unique scent that was the most intense between the little sea of silk. And he always made those endearing noises while he kissed and nibbled and wrapped long arms and legs around foreign limbs and pressed all of his body against Douglas as if he tried to melt into him. 

It never failed to surprise the older man, how he could have been so stupid to think, that Martin Crieff was just a prissy neurotic with posh behaviour and stuttering insecurity. Surely, he was all of that, but he was also so much more and Douglas' mind just went offline when he was literally eaten alive by the small Ginger with his purring voice and his strong fingers and that luxuriously plush mouth. It was a miracle and Douglas thought to thank his good luck for the perfect partner hidden in the most unexpected form. 

He was lost in a bliss of pleasure and contentment, it would have either led to a nice climax or to slowly falling into a lazy slumber, Douglas just didn't care, only too happy to follow the evening wherever it might go to. So he was a little bit startled when the kissing and rubbing and petting seemed to stop somehow. He regained his senses, opened his eyes and tried to process his surroundings. The older man found two bright green eyes ogling him in expectation of something, but he had no idea what it was. He blinked to think more clearly, still none the wiser ... so he decided to react like the amorous sky-god that he was and reached for Martin to pull him back for some more kissing. The young Ginger hummed into the touch and covered the older man with affection, warm, stroking hands and most of his weight. 'Well, smoothly played, old man', Douglas thought before he allowed his brain to drown again in a blissful mist of lazy arousal.

“I would like to see you, i-if that's okay for you ...”, 

Martin announced suddenly with the shy determination that Douglas found rather adorable, but actually caused the second irritating incident during the session. It didn't help, that Martin fancied to rub his stomach and that one of his legs had somehow sneaked between his own with a nice and firm pressure against his genitals. For what reasons his partner chose to stop altogether in favour of looking for permission was still beyond him. But Douglas was not one to be distracted by minor interruptions and he did, what was the most obvious and simplest thing to do.

“Of course, you silly thing”, 

'what do you think who is in-front of you right now' he added in his mind and pulled Martin back atop of him to continue the overdue snogging. Martin seemed to feel reassured with Douglas' reaction and was suddenly all over the older man with new enthusiasm. The pair moved on with their interactions and soon all clothes where replaced with hands and mouths. Somewhere on the way Douglas missed a certain amount of attention at his private parts that was usual at this stage of their intercourse. Though it was lovely that Martin seemed to be suddenly very fond of his butt, a little bit of touching his cock would have also been nice. Between kissing and touching Douglas fetched one hand of his young partner and directed it to the front of his body. Martin seemed to understand this as the impromptu for action, because he hummed into a very deep kiss … and reached determined around his partner's erection and directly behind the base of his balls to start rubbing with gentle fingers at the edge of skin near his anus. 

With a sudden spark of sobering clearness Douglas' brain went into conscious attention at the unexpected touch. 'Well, that is new', he thought to himself, never stopping his own actions nor the ones of his discovering Captain, of course. Martin seemed to be enjoying what they where doing, Douglas mentioned the faint red blush, that covered his nose and the prominent cheekbones. His eyes where closed and his eyelashes made a pretty impression resting lightly like coppery butterfly's wings on his rosy cheeks. His sensual lips where slightly parted and flushed pink, occasionally wetted between laboured breaths. He started to let his mouth wander along Douglas' jaw and his neck to his chest. And when the older pilot had been in some state of mindless arousal before, he was now definitely full alert with having a wild guess about his Captain's intentions. Eventually Martin's fingers where gently meandering deeper between the parted legs and they finally brushed over the sensitive opening. Though Douglas was somehow expecting the foreign touch, he gasped a small huff at the new sensation. Why didn't he listen to his Supreme Commander more often? Well, this wasn't bad though but … When and where had the man produced lube?

“Is it still cold?”

Martin hastily removed his hand and tipped one lubricated finger at his teat, to test the temperature, certainly, but the simple action pushed a new wave of arousal through Douglas' abdomen. He reached at Martin's breast and rubbed the small bud with his thumb. Martin took a sharp breath, but smiled lovingly, while he reached somewhere under his thigh to reveal a tube of lubricant. With some swift movements Martin's fingers where covered with more of the fluid and between Douglas' legs again.

The careful teasing seemed to be done, because now he bluntly rubbed at the tight muscle in long and slow circles. Douglas watched his Captain with curious interest. He was still aroused and roaring to go, surely, but … this was very new to Douglas Richardson. He had performed various amounts of anal penetration, of course, with both genders, granted. But it had somehow always been his part to be the active and penetrating one. 

'Funny', the older man thought and it was indeed a rather curious discovery about himself. Because he would have never really rejected the idea of being the receiving party. But it had never occurred to him, or his partners, to question the constellation of their copulation. It just happened that he had always ended on top. He was amusingly surprised by himself and his situation, lying flat on his back with spread legs while his Senior Officer did an admittedly fair good job to prepare his partner. Douglas felt well cared for and received a steady flow of long kisses along his chest and softly whispered words. Martin was lying half on his arm at his side, one leg draped over one of his own and he seemed to take his task with serious passion. Douglas was still somehow confused, though he was more than familiar of what was going on with his butt. Sure, Martin was a caring and sensitive lover, but he was also an observant one, always checking Douglas' face for any discomfort or pain. So Douglas played along of course, no reason to make the Supreme Commander suspicious. Anything funny going on here? No, why?

It was not bad after all, it was in fact very sensual and intense. But his playful curiosity was outrunning the need for relief by lengths, that may have happened by not getting any younger. So he happily provided the young Ginger with all the attention and reassuring he needed to go on with his discovering tasks. It was strange, Douglas would admit if he was asked, to eventually be the receiving part of this. Of course he tried to relax, accept the intrusion and breath calmly to the first foreign spread of the tight muscles. Combined with Martin's careful preparation Douglas was fairly sure, this experience would continue as a rather pleasant one, especially for his young boyfriend. But the unfamiliar intrusion of a finger felt always a little bit alien to him, though painless, still rather strange. Martin moaned softly when his finger was finally gliding through the grip of muscles with ease. Though while Martin was lost for words at the sight and what it did to him, Douglas tried to find words that could describe the odd feeling in his arse.

“So tight … So hot …”, Martin sighed with heavy lidded eyes and smeared a sloppy kiss over a nearby nipple. Douglas hummed, stroking the curly mess of Auburn at the back of Martin's head and nuzzled into the soft strands. They smelled like lavender, mint and warmth. He reached with his free hand at his cock and pulled lazy strokes along the newly hardening shaft. Eventually Martin seemed to find the prostate and a shot of sparkling heat rushed through his pelvis. Douglas gripped his penis firmly and moaned with the wave of pleasure that made his muscles twitch. The funny feeling in his anus was forgotten, he took a sharp, deep breath with closed eyes, followed by a very long breath out. Suddenly his groin was drowning in hot, wet friction and with a surprised gasp he found the ginger tuft of locks sucking greedily at his cock. 

How long the sucking and poking moved on he could not say, but he could definitely say, when it suddenly both stopped. The world was a bit blurry at the edges, he felt warm and his temples where damp as he watched Martin fuzzing around his lower body. His previous wriggling through the sheets had caused the bottle of lubrication to get lost in the depths of the covers. Douglas amusement about the silly boy awoke and the sight of his young Captain, face and shoulders flushed pink with his erection pointing upwards obscenely while patting along the linens for the lube. The older man allowed himself a little bit more viewing his boyfriend with his adoringly cute crinkled nose, before he elegantly retrieved the missing item from under his thigh.

“Looking for something, Sir?”

The pretty crinkles at the base of his nose got company by a very pouty pair of pink lips.

“I knew you where hiding it”, he drawled with playful irritation and snatched the tube.

“I never did something of the sort, oh Sir of Sirs.”

Douglas purred back with a sly grin while he watched Martin coating his cock with a generous amount of fluid. He huffed and tossed the tube to the end of the bed. Then he knelled between Douglas' legs and lifted them on his shoulders. The older man shifted a bit and Martin placed a pillow under his pelvis. In the end he seemed to find everything to his liking and Douglas waited for the next part. Lying on his back like this felt rather ridiculous, legs up in the air, back slightly bend and cock oozing on his stomach. But Martin's focus lay entirely between his bum, which he couldn't see, naturally. But he could see how Martin gripped the base of his erection and he felt the slippery warm bump of the swollen head at his perineum. The teasing wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite. But when Douglas started to think about expecting the intrusion, Martin was already penetrating him with a swift movement. Before the older man could even capture the events, Martin was resting his pelvis balls deep against the back of his partner. He rested his hand on Douglas' thighs and rolled his hips lightly with a long and pleased hum.

“Huh”, Douglas eventually huffed with a stunned voice and lifted his head to look at where their bodies where joined. He let go of the breath he felt forced to hold on when Martin sank into him. The rolling motion of his partner had long lost it's impaling force and just felt … right, okay, very okay indeed. More of impressing, bordering on amazing, really. Martin's body felt solid and strong against his own and he enjoyed the sensations around his cock a lot, if his hard breathing, slack facial features and sweaty hairline was any indication of his pleasure, not to mention the hot, strong cock actually brushing very nicely at some fancy spots inside of Douglas' butt. The movement inside him was not painful, more of the opposite. Strange, but not unpleasant and not in the least weird or wrong. Martin bent down, hugged Douglas' torso and increased his pace. His breath felt hot on the older man's skin when he hugged back and shifted his pelvis to give Martin a better angle. And better it was, because Martin moaned, pressed his face into Douglas' chest and clutched the taller man's shoulders. During his climax Martin went completely tense and gasped ragged breaths. 

When the aftershocks ebbed down he slowly went limp on top of Douglas, who carded his hands trough damp curls and murmured at his exhausted boyfriend. He felt the pulsing twitches in his anus slow down and end eventually. With a lot of shuffling and grunting Martin lifted himself slowly to kneel back on the mattress, still breathing heavily.

“Are you all right?”, he asked and brushed a wild curl off his face with the back of a hand. 

“Of course, dear, let me just …” 

Douglas reached for the box of paper towels, ripped some of them out and wedged them firmly between his buttocks, no need to get everything messy. He handed Martin the box and the young Ginger wiped his face and his neck. After several minutes of cleaning and rearranging the pair fetched the discarded used clothes and went to the bathroom. Eventually both stood under the soft spray of the shower and Douglas was busy with shampooing Martin's hair while humming some random tune.

“Did you like it, not just only a bit?”

The question was hesitant and nearly to silent to hear, Douglas almost didn't react at first. Martin turned his face at him.

“You have been … a bit quiet, I think.”

“Nonsense, it was lovely and hot and just perfect. I merely was a little bit … distracted. That's all.” He reached around Martin to turn the water spray a bit bolder and cleaned the product out of the younger man's hair.

“Distracted? Surely it wasn't that bad or-or boring. Well, uhm, and you-you didn't come ...”, that lovely pout appeared back on those plush lips.

“Of course not, you silly thing!”, Douglas turned off the spray and reached for the bottle of conditioner.

“Though it flatters me, you constantly seem to forget, dear Sir, that I am an old man and my youthful vigour left is limited. I think, it was very nice, interesting, so to say, just a bit … new. But not bad. You did enjoy yourself, hm?”, Douglas tried to distract Martin from inquisitive questions with a nice massage of his scalp, but it didn't work as planned.

“Well, I-I thought, it would be nice if we … Wait, that sounds strange! How do you mean 'interesting'? And 'new'?” 

Stormy green eyes tried to break into his mind, so it seemed and Douglas sighed about his careless words. 

“Well, my dear man, that means, it just happened to pass my mind, that, though being the glamorous sky-god without any doubt, I never managed the pleasure to be on the receiving end of this ...”

Martin's eyes widened in shocked surprise and an embarrassed shade of red covered his features.

“What?! But … You … What?! Douglas!”, the young Ginger gasped for air and his face showed the mess of emotions that stormed through his mind. Before he could find his words to have a hissy fit, Douglas got hold of his hands. He pulled them to his chest, reached for Martin's hips and embraced him in a very strong and very tight hug, complete with soothing kisses nuzzling noses. 

“There, there, none of that, my dear Captain”.

Martin mumbled something incoherent into the soft dip at the bottom of Douglas' throat. He pulled his partner at arms length away from him.

“What was that?”

“You should have told me!”, definitely the early stages of full grown pouting mood now.

Douglas couldn't help but smile at the serious face and place a very affectionate kiss on those tempting plush lips. The incredible man was just to cute sometimes.

“And have you all nervous and flustered? And missing all the fun?”

He gave a soft kiss to the crinkled base of Martin's nose, honestly, this man … Martin sighed deeply and carded his fingertips through the older man's chest-hair gently.

“So, it wasn't too bad for you?”, Martin studied his partners face for any signs of subterfuge or betrayal.

“No, it wasn't bad for me, Scout's Honour”, Martin lowered his view and Douglas started to rinse out the conditioner. “In fact, after the initial surprise is now finally over, I am looking forward to you buggering me again not too far later in the near future ...”

He cupped the striking cheeks with both hands and brushed his thumbs along the prominent bones to watch the face lit up with a faint blush and a hesitant smile underlining the bright joy of those almond shaped green eyes, so Douglas simply had to kiss his young partner before they could leave the shower.


	5. Masturbation – Two for One - "Martin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Crieff is having a good day, and you don't need actual company to have a good day by yourself.

###  Masturbation (Part1) - Martin Crieff 

Though Martin Crieff was well known for his ambitious way of work and his unbreakable force to aim, there was no need to say that the Captain was greedy and hard to satisfy in general. Quite the opposite actually. Granted his determination to become a pilot was astonishing, but the young Ginger was not one to need much for being happy. Some people would say, it was undignified for an Airline-Captain to house in a small attic above a bunch of rowdy students. But Martin liked to say, that he was merely an Airdot-Captain. And furthermore there was nothing to be ashamed of by living in cheap and effective accommodations. It was true, his flat wasn't huge, the shared house had seen better days and Martin sometimes wished, he could be just as careless with money like the other pilots of his age he knew. 

But the students where more than passable flatmates and the community was very respectful. While Martin tended to the various little things around Parkside Terrasse that needed fixing, 'his' students where masterfully tending to the garden, growing impressive amounts of usual vegetables and fruits, but also an interesting spectrum of exotic items. And while the students spend their therefore saved grocery-money on other illustrious things, Martin saved on groceries as well, earned free time and gained some other benefits. Nine years of living in the same place is rather long indeed and Martin got much more out of it than finally passing his CPL. Many books on cooking, preparing, saving and requiring any kind of food had found their way into the kitchen-shelf and more than one very interesting flatmate passed by during the years. Living with people who learn to live with nature had a great deal for the young pilot in the prospect of living with less money without losing to much comfort. And finally because Martin liked company and doing things together, he learned much more about life and living than aviation. He found practical knowledge, many friends and even benefactors who didn't forget their home in Fitton and the pilot in the attic still after years of absence.

So there was to say, the life of Martin Crieff was unconventional but effective and full of new adventures every day. It was good and Martin felt good. Although he wouldn't deny the positive effects from "a bit more of everything”, especially money, but his organised nature, a stable place called home and a fulfilling job was all he needed to have a peaceful life in general. Caring for the house and owning the smallest part of it made the rent very for him very cheap indeed. Having A Van and various mechanical equipment was great to be a Man With A Van and everything from removals to trimming hedges. So more than once the Van was needed without his Captain, when the students where short on cash as well or other stuff. They would care for bigger jobs or when the young pilot had another job, flying for example. The Van had become a lumbering mascot from the start on. It was used and filled to its limits, but also very loved and well cared for. Sometimes Martin was not so sure about the current location of his Van, but it always returned back to him sooner or later, reasonable clean, filled with petrol and counting at least one new label, sketch or graffiti placed on yet another small patch of rust. Sharing and Caring where two unspoken rules for living in Parkside Terrasse. Though not the prime address in town, everybody was fond of the place, because there was always company, friends, food, beer and A Van. 

Martin was never sorry for moving into his attic, but more than once he was grateful for his "cheap ditch and the rowdy students". It was small but nice, chaotic but resourceful, bustling but welcoming. Whenever Martin came home, he could feel the atmosphere that told him, the small attic was the perfect place for him to stay even though his family and his co-workers where less than convinced. The young pilot and his students lived a unusual life by making the best of every available source and building a respectful and worthwhile place. However exhausting or depressing his day was, when the Airline-Captain returned home to his attic to finally rest peacefully on his very cosy futon, he always felt warm, welcome, well fed – and occasionally inebriated – and in every sense at home. A job involving flying, a real home, a great patch-up-family of friends and colleagues … Martin Crieff called himself a very lucky guy despite the occasional impacts of his infamous bad luck after all.

Okay, a little extra pocket-money would be … unbelievable, Martin mused. He was well used to a tight budget, so he was sure when he was ever offered a real payment as a pilot, he would be a bit overwhelmed at first. And so it came one day, when Carolyn finally announced a regular pay-cheque to her Captain. The Five Steps of Perception where passed within seconds and Martin was found bouncing through the porta-cabin ready to celebrate his joy … but as it happened, nobody was available for the toast. Douglas smiled and kissed his giddy Captain with the hint of later celebrations, because he was heading for a one-pilot-one-steward-cargo-flight with Arthur and vanished before Martin could suck his face off properly. Not only because Carolyn was suddenly off for a spontaneous day with her man she knew Martin was meandering in the direction of the newly opened airport-pub to show them all boring little Captain … to find it closed again. Going home to booze with the students was no alternative, too, because they where all gone for the next few days to participate in a studies related field-trip and his family was busy because it was the middle of the day in the middle of the week. Shame.

If he wasn't so utterly happy, he would have started a severe round of self-pity and pouting right there. After searching the whole airfield for some willing company he finally went to watching GERT-I depart into the blue sky from a sunny spot in the grass behind the porta-cabin. But Martin was determined to enjoy his success. So he decided to sod everyone being busy and steered his Van to the next supermarket he fancied. If nobody had time, he would enjoy himself anyway, so he roamed the aisles without a hurry and allowed himself some occasional treads here and there (better not get to much into it, though it was a reasonable pay-cheque promising more of itself every month). In the end he was cooking and baking two of his favourites in the shared kitchen of Parkside Terrasse, accompanied by some fancy whiskey one of the clerks in the supermarket had to give him out of a locked shelf and with the backround-music of the Hifi-System from a CD-album he always wanted to own and had allowed himself to buy earlier.

While he was puttering around the kitchen, he remembered his family and called them one after another. Some time later every call was made, his meal was ready and he had a luxuriously dinner, though still speaking on the phone, because he finally thought to sod it all and reached GERT-I via sat-com. Together with Douglas and Arthur via phone and the music in the kitchen he enjoyed his rather perfect moment until his crew had to excuse themselves for their tasks. 

So Martin ended his fine meal, cleaned the kitchen and retired with another new CD and his whiskey for his tiny chamber. After putting the disc in the small stereo he fussed around for a while and finally settled between his numerous pillows and blankets, sipping his whiskey decadently and gazing out of the roof-light into the dark sky. 

Douglas had promised him the full program of inter-relationship-celebrations for the next day, complete with a fabulous meal, a fancy surprise and brain-melting sex in the end, of course. Though nobody was there to actually share the occasion, Martin enjoyed the lazy moment of blissful solitude very much. A salary! He was now a proper pilot! A Captain even! Unbelievable. 

Suddenly his phone beeped, there would now be the chance for a slightly new one, he mused happily while he pressed the buttons to open the incoming message. It was Douglas with profound apologies for the early evening but with the advise to prepare for a spectacular making up tomorrow. The young Ginger was absolutely content with everything and swallowed a sip of the amber liquid with a big satisfied grin. The day had been great and an ever greater one was coming up after sleep in the morning. Of course Douglas did not miss the chance of one electronic message before bedtime to hint smoothly to be prepared for a remarkable 'final pitch' the following evening. 

Martin placed the phone aside, took another sip of his drink, closed his eyes at the warm burn in his throat and hummed contently. He felt warm and comfortable, gentle music playing in the background and the star-filled sky outside his windows. The strong liquor made his limbs grow warm and his vision all fuzzy at the edges. Taking the last sip of the whiskey he placed the empty glass next to his futon on the ground and wriggled himself further into the soft fabrics around him. When he toed of his socks in preparation of slowly drifting into a dozy sleep he caught an unexpected friction between his legs. Somehow during his lounging around his penis seemed to have found some interesting things to raise itself unnoticed. The young Ginger rubbed his thighs together to see what it brought up and he felt a warm, heavy wave of pleasure spreading like melting liquid from his genitals deep into his groin by the subtle stimulation. 

His brain battled the argument between the lazy and the needy side, finding a compromise in the middle. He wrestled out of his pants and trousers to lay the underwear aside for later and use the trousers for the upcoming mess. Then he lifted his shirt to brush his palm over his chest and settled down to give into the impulse finally. To be true, there might have been more amazing and exciting ways to pleasure oneself, but Martin just bathed into the pleasant feeling of security and enough time on hand. While one of his hands roamed over his chest in broad stripes the other one was occupied with stroking along the inside of his thighs, causing his legs to spread wide and his erection to twitch with long waves of arousal. When he eventually touched his testicles a spark of warmth flashed into his pelvis, his cock grew completely hard and started to leak pre-come. With the tips of his fingers he brushed along the coarse genital hair and felt the muscles of his scrotum go tight in anticipation. With two fingertips he experimentally ran along the frenulum and up along the erect shaft to gently circle the glans and spreading the warm fluid with light dips. One particular touch at the ground of the head made Martin gasp and his nipples hardening to small nubs. Soon both hands where touching and teasing his groin and he felt the familiar pressure of release building up in his guts. He lifted his pelvis lightly to grind his erection into the strong embrace of his fingers. He stroked his erection in equally long movements, kneading his balls with the other hand to prolong his climax. At some point the urge of pleasure made his brain gradually going offline and his body taking over by instinct. With fierce clenching muscles his conscious turned into sparks of blissful nothing, every contraction forcing a violent flush of heat and satisfaction by stimulation and hormones through his system. 

Gasping for air and opening his eyes again with unfocused glances at himself and the mess he made, Martin slowly came back to reality, his nerves sensible and the spilled semen sticky on his skin. Still breathing hard he pulled the trousers from under his bum and cleaned himself with as less movement as possible. When everything was reasonable clean again, he bundled the fabric together and tossed it in the direction of the small bathroom. With a lot of shifting, pulling and wriggling the young Ginger finally snuggled deep into his nest of blankets and cushions in joy of anticipating the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters (because the author suffers from the sniffles and here you go) about our most favourite pilots during one of their very private moments. The next one is in progress. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
